Lost Demon Saved Angel
by Reincarnations
Summary: A day in the forest reveals some peoples hidden feelings. NOW A TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

_**A one-shot requested from ilovehinata4ever. Hope you like it! I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

Sasuke was walking through the forest outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. He had freely came back to the village. All of his old friends were glad he was back. Sakura started asking him out again, which he would always say no.

That was actually the reason he was in the forest. She wouldn't take no for an answer! She acting like she did when they just started out as genin.

Sasuke admired the scenery. It has changed a lot since he left. Unfamiliar trees have grown in places that he remembered at one time was bare.

More wildlife paraded around the forest floor. The deer and bunnies surrounded the forest floor while the canopy was surrounded by squirrels and birds. Frogs would croak every once in a while, but the birds would be the main noise. The would sing as they flew which Sasuke thought was amazing as the songs were beautiful.

As he continued walking he got lost. Sasuke had been gone for so long he forgot his way through the jungle. He would have gone back the way he came, but he didn't remember any specific points. So he just continued walking in the same direction.

Soon enough he heard a new sound, one that blared over the others. This sound was quite familiar to him since he would stop every so often at one. There was a large waterfall near.

Couple minutes he was at the waterfall to find something very peculiar. Sitting beside the waterfall and river's edge was the Hyuga heiress Hinata. She was looking down and water started dripping down her face; that wasn't because of the waterfall.

Sasuke slipped his way to Hinata's side and sat beside her. He took her chin in his fingers and made her look up. "Why is a beautiful heiress like yourself by herself and crying?" Sasuke asked. As you can tell from his complement, he, the great Uchiha, has a large crush on Hinata. It had started around the time of the Chunin Exam when he noticed her, then he started liking her more than as a friend.

"Why do you want to know?" Hinata counter asked. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend or something?" Sasuke let go of her chin in shock. "Well?"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze. "If you are talking about Sakura, I hate her. She keeps asking me out, but I always say no." He smirked. "Why? Are you jealous someone else likes me."

"I don't care," she wiped away her tears and stood up. "I have to go. My father will be wondering where I ran off to." Hinata made an attempt to leave. Before she could move, Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Who was it?" he asked. "Who was the idiot that hurt you?"

Hinata yanked her arm back. "It is none of your business!" She yelled.

"It is my business!" Sasuke argued.

Hinata glared at him, which is very unlike her. "My father punched my and then slashed my body ten times."

"Why did he do that?" Sasuke screamed in horror.

"I'm not fit to be an heiress." Those words explained everything. "I did something wrong so he thought I should get a punishment." She wrapped her arms around her body. "At the end he said no one would want to marry me since I am a mistake."

"Your father's an idiot." Sasuke growled. "If I could I would-"

"Would what?" Hinata asked. "There is nothing you can do to solve this."

Sasuke smirked. "Nothing you say?"

"Nothing." Hinata confirmed lowering her arms to her side.

"How about this?" Before she couls say anything, Sasuke kissed her. She deepened the kiss. Hinata had a crush on Sasuke at the same time she had a crush on Naruto. She just loved Sasuke more. He broke the kiss. "I love you, Hinata Hyuga."

* * *

**_Review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay**_** who ever commented as Guess doesn't get why Hinata was crying in the chapter before. She was crying because her father insulted her and was going to disown her. I know it was fast, I didn't have that much time or idea to go off of. And the second one that commented as Guest: IT'S A STORY THAT I HAD TO TYPE QUICKLY! THEY WILL BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER!**_

_**So here is something I put on another one of my stories. If you don't like it THEN DON'T COMMENT! **_

_**That is all. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Hinata stood silent for a few seconds, then fell on her knees and started to cry once more. "Why are you crying now?" Sasuke asked as he kneeled to hug his crying love.

"The reason I ran away wasn't because he hurt me." She wiped away her tears.

"Then what is it? It couldn't b-"

"Hiashi was planning on killing me," Hinata interrupted him. "As he attack I saw it in his eyes. It caught me off guard. He was able to hurt me only a little."

Sasuke grew furious. He started heading for the clearing. Hinata grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. "W-where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting you," he growled. His Sharingan started to show.

He started walking forward. Hinata rushed to her feet and hugged him from behind. "Please don't!" she begged. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Then say it."

Hinata was dumbfounded. "Say what?"

"You know what," he stated. "I will stop heading for him after you say it." Sasuke started walking to the clearing. Hinata then said the three magic words he was looking for.

"I love you!" She hugged him tighter and pressed her face in his back. "If you were to leave me or die I wouldn't be able to live on. So please don't go."

Sasuke turned around and Hinata kissed him on the lips. He was surprised that the shy ninja would do something like this. That thought was pushed away as he continued kissing her. Their lives were changing for the better.

~EPILOUGE!~

It has been five years since the two lovers confessed their love to each other. Sasuke had proposed to Hinata a couple months after. She, of course, said yes. Only a few close friends and family members were there for the wedding, which the two were glad for.

The two had decided to retire from being a ninja to raise a family. They had a child. A beautiful daughter with long hair like her mother, but raven color like her father. Her eyes were the combination of her parents; a mixture of white and black. Her name was Alesabeth.

Alesabeth is only four years old. Her mother's father wanted to see her. When he did, he tried to touch her. Alesabeth would scream and Sasuke would force Hiashi out.

Alesabeth's mother had asked her why she screamed. "He hurt you mommy," she responded. "I don't want that man near because he might try to hurt you or Daddy again." Alesabeth's answer deserved her an emotional hug and a lot of kisses on the forehead.

This was the two lover's life. They were proud to call Alesabeth their daughter. Nothing could ever change that.

**_Review!_**


End file.
